One Night
by Charityx
Summary: One night - that was all it took. One night was all it took for her to fall completely in love with him. Gary and Misty, EgoShipping, GAML.


Author's Note:

Please forgive me for my lack of updates – _a lot _has been going on recently, and it's affected me a lot harder than I expected. I've literally lost the motivation to do anything, and that includes writing for FanFiction. If any of you have been following my story _Hunt, _then I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated in months – I've hit a brick wall, if I'm perfectly honest. Nothing I write at the moment seems to be moulding together, and I'm not going to post anything until I feel it's perfect. I don't know when I'll next update, but I hope it's soon, because I hate to keep you waiting, I really do.

Anyway, moving on, I decided to write a short story to try and help me get back into writing. This is an idea that's been sitting in the back of my mind for a while now, but I've always put it off because _Hunt _was my main focus. This is actually based on something I've been through, so it's fairly important to me. I've decided to use Gary and Misty, just because I'm so passionate about this pairing, and they actually fitted in well with the plot.

I hope you enjoy it, and once again, I really am sorry for lack of updates. If you knew what has been going on in my life, you'd understand, but that would be unreasonable of me to bombard you with my own problems.

One Night

It was an unusual day for her. She'd recently arrived in the Unova region for a month's vacation, so she was still a little jetlagged, but Misty Waterflower couldn't help but feel… _lost. _She'd been waiting for this for _years – _ever since her sisters had settled down in the busy region of Unova, she'd been longing to come and visit. From what she'd heard, Unova was _the _place to go for just about anything – a new atmosphere, new surroundings, a different culture and a _ton _of new people to meet and places to go… it was exactly what she needed. And, after the ridiculously long flight she had endured, she was pretty much ready to collapse of exhaustion any minute… but, something was stopping her from doing so. She couldn't really put her finger on it, but for some reason, she didn't know what to do with herself. Maybe it was the fact that her sisters had barely acknowledged her at all since she'd arrived, or that she was no longer allowed to attend a party that night because of different reasons – either way, Misty felt pathetic, and as much as she hated to admit it, she was starting to think that this would be the worst night to come.

New Year's Eve – she'd always thought of it to be overrated, but this year she had thought differently. She figured that starting the year off in a completely different region would have been incredible, but so far, it was proving to be the opposite. She'd originally had plans to go to a party with her sisters, but the host had then changed her mind as she thought that Misty would cause trouble and maybe try and steal something – completely ridiculous in Misty's opinion. No matter how hard her sisters had tried to convince the host to change her mind, it wasn't any use – Misty wasn't going and that was final. So now, all Misty could do was sit at home and try and find something to do to make the time go faster. Her sisters had already left to get ready at their local salon, so Misty was left to make her own plans, which turned out to be pretty useless as she didn't know _anyone _who lived in Unova.

Just as Misty was about to go and lock herself away in her room, somebody had knocked on the door. Furrowing her brows, Misty made her way to open it and find out who could possibly need her sisters at this sort of time – they didn't say they were expecting anyone. Opening the door, Misty couldn't help but gape at who she saw in front of her – it was as if Arceus had completely read her thoughts.

"Hey Misty!" the girl exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

Misty noticed the girl had started to laugh at her perplexed expression – obviously, she still appeared to look like a Magikarp. Shaking herself out of her reverie, Misty threw her arms around the girl in front of her and beamed.

"May, what are you doing here?" she asked, releasing her grip. May smiled even wider and walked past Misty into the house, sitting herself down on the couch.

"I'm out here travelling, of course!"

Shutting the door behind her, Misty joined her friend on the couch opposite and took in May's words – she was travelling?

"You're travelling?" Misty asked, bewildered. "That's brave if you're on your own, May."

"Misty, do you honestly think I'm _that _stupid? Of course I'm not travelling alone!"

"Then who are you travelling with?"

"Drew, of course," May replied nonchalantly.

Misty continued to look confused, causing May to sigh with agitation.

"Do you remember _anything _I told you before?" May asked incredulously, giving Misty a bemused look. "I met Drew when I travelled with Ash. He's my rival and coach in Coordinating."

For a few seconds more, Misty continued to look lost, but her eyes then lit up when she remembered Drew's face – how could she have forgotten?

"Of course, I remember now," she said, smiling brightly. "Have you been out here for long?"

"A good few months," May said, casually strolling around the room. "They don't hold Contests out here, but Drew and I just wanted to go somewhere different, meet some new people, you know? It was getting pretty boring back in Hoenn."

"That's exactly why I'm here on vacation, but so far, it's not turning out to be what I expected," Misty said, her voice faltering slightly when she remembered exactly how she was feeling just moments before May had arrived.

"Why's that?" May asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, let's just say I haven't had the most welcoming arrival," Misty said, trying hard not to sound too irritated. "I was meant to be going out tonight with my sisters but I'm not allowed to go anymore, so now I'm left to make my own plans."

"So you're not doing anything tonight?"

"No," Misty said bitterly.

"Well you are now."

Misty gave May a suspicious look.

"Misty, you can't come all the way out to Unova and not celebrate one of the biggest nights of the year," May said, taking a seat next to her troubled friend. "You're coming out tonight with me and Drew."

"Are you kidding?" Misty asked, her eyes widening.

"Nope, and you better believe it!" May said, giving Misty a quick wink. "We'll come and pick you up and we'll get round here a little earlier for pre drinks, so make sure you're ready."

"You bet," Misty said, instantly starting to perk up. "Is there anything I need to bring?"

"Just yourself," May said, grinning mischievously. "But I'm gonna go, I've got a few things to sort out before but I'll meet you back here later, okay?"

"Sure," Misty said, nodding. "Thanks so much, May."

"No problem!" May said, waving back at Misty as she made her way down the path. "See you later!"

As soon as May had left, Misty ran up to her room and starting working her way through her suitcase – she had absolutely _no_ idea what she was going to wear and she couldn't even remember whether she had even bothered bringing _any_ formal wear with her at all. As she threw out endless amounts of shorts, T-shirts, tank tops and sneakers, she came across one item she had completely forgotten about. Smiling broadly, she traced her fingers along the outline and bit her lip – she hadn't worn something like this in a _long _time, and the excitement in her stomach proved that it was about time she let loose – she _was _on vacation, after all.

Turning up the music, Misty's spirits rose and immediately, she couldn't wait to start getting ready. She hadn't been to a good party in _months_, so this would be the perfect way to start her vacation. The last time she'd been out was for her eighteenth birthday party, and that seemed like ages ago – yes, Misty had decided that she _needed _a good night out, and there was no better way than going to a party in Unova – from what she'd heard, they _never _failed to impress.

A few hours later and Misty was ready. She'd decided to go full out and dress to impress, and as she looked in the mirror, she couldn't help but smirk – she looked _gorgeous. _Her hair was curled, falling just past her shoulders, and she'd decided to go for a more sexy way of doing her makeup – smoky eyes that were slightly winged, a faint touch of bronzer and red lipstick. All she wore was a simple black fitted dress that had a sweetheart neckline and ended mid-thigh along with a pair of black denier tights. To finish off her look, she wore a pair of black peep toe heels, which made her legs look long and lean.

As Misty continued to admire herself in the mirror, a loud bang on the door came from downstairs. Checking herself over one last time, Misty ran downstairs as fast as she could and opened it to reveal May, Drew, and several other boys she had never seen before, which suddenly made her feel slightly uncomfortable – May hadn't warned her that there would be more than just the three of them.

"Wow, Misty, you look _incredible!_" May exclaimed, walking into the house with everyone else following behind. She was carrying a box of drink and her camera while Drew and a few of the other guys carried in even more drink, chatting endlessly about music, girls and the party they were soon to arrive at.

"Thanks for letting us come over for pre drinks," Drew said, giving her a quick smile. The other guys followed suit and sat down at the kitchen counter, opening up the crates and diving in. Misty turned to May and gave her a worried look to which May shook off confidently.

"Don't sweat it, Misty," she said assuredly. "They're a bunch of Drew's friends and they're coming tonight, you'll be fine once you get to know them."

"It's fine, I just wondered," Misty said. She then took the chance to look at what May was wearing, and she had to admit, May _definitely _knew how to dress for occasion. She wore a white, backless peplum dress with nude heels while her hair was kept sleek, shaping her face perfectly. As usual, her makeup looked simple yet flawless, as she wore only a small layer of mascara and a faint coat of pink lip gloss.

"Well come on, let's get drinking!" May said excitedly, dragging Misty over to where Drew and the others were. As Misty sat down, she continued to observe the boys she had just met – they were all chatting and laughing amongst themselves, already downing whole bottles of beer to which Misty laughed at. Drew had his arm around May and was getting ready to pose for a photo with her, and a few of the other guys rolled their eyes. Smiling subtly, Misty felt her eyebrows being drawn together – as she sat quietly in her seat, she couldn't help but feel tired all of a sudden – _extremely _tired. Her eyes became heavy and irritated, and within seconds, a large headache had appeared at the front of her forehead, causing her to drain out of conversation. Looking around, she felt for a moment like she wasn't present and that she could collapse any minute – exhaustion hit her like a ton of bricks, and all of a sudden, Misty didn't even feel like going out anymore.

"Misty, are you okay?" May asked, making Misty jump. She shook it off and put on a brave smile, nodding her head.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little tired."

"You're probably still jetlagged, seeing as you only got here yesterday," May said. "You'll liven up once we get to the party."

"I sure hope so," Misty said, raising her eyebrows. She couldn't bail out now – not when she had been so wound up about not going anywhere earlier on. If it wasn't for May, she'd still be moping around the house not doing anything, so Misty decided that she could only force herself to go. Besides, she'd spent all this time getting ready, and she wasn't going to miss out on a chance of starting the New Year off in a brand new place.

"We're ready to head off when you girls are," Drew said, interrupting Misty and May from their conversation.

"We're ready!" May said eagerly, picking up her camera from the counter. Misty tried to smile confidently and followed May out of the door, waiting for everyone to leave so that she could lock up. Making her way over to the car, Misty sat in a seat next to May and couldn't help but laugh as Drew turned up the volume in the car – the bass was loud, the music was good, and all of a sudden, Misty was ready to party.

Upon arrival, Misty followed May and Drew into the house. The music was blaring out of the speakers and people were already up dancing. One girl looked like she'd already had a few too many, and in the corner she spotted a couple of people competing in what looked like to be some sort of drinking game.

"So, I wonder who Misty's New Year's kiss is gonna be," Drew said, smirking mischievously. Misty rolled her eyes and gave him a sarcastic smile. She had absolutely _no _intentions of getting with anybody – she just wanted to go out and have a good time.

As they walked past the dance floor which was held in the living room, they came to the patio doors that led outside. A large marquee had been put up with seats placed around the edge, and groups of people were chatting together. A long table was placed along the far wall which held most of the food, which included the usual such as chips, peanuts and other savoury snacks. As Misty glanced around, she spotted two seats next to the exit of the marquee, and as she continued to observe the room, everything paused for what seemed like forever.

There, sitting on one of the seats ever so simply was the most stunning boy she had ever seen. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as she endlessly stared at him, finding it almost impossible to look away. She froze as he looked straight back at her, his own body frozen to the spot, and in that short moment, she felt a spark of excitement flutter through her stomach. She felt magical – he was so breath-taking she could hardly hear herself think.

_Maybe coming here was a good idea after all._

Forcing away her glance, she looked to the floor and realised that May was making her way over to the two seats she had spotted just moments before. Sitting down, she turned her back and sipped her drink nervously, her face heating up nervously. Biting her lip, she slowly turned around and shot another glance back at the boy to see if he was still looking, and when she saw that he was, she instantly turned back around to face May – gosh, he was so beautiful.

"May," Misty said, blushing furiously. "You see that guy over there?"

May casually narrowed her glance and looked in the direction that Misty had pointed to. Her brows rose as she observed the boy and she looked back at Misty playfully, a large grin covering her entire face.

"Yes, I do see him," May said, watching Misty eagerly.

"He's _so _cute," Misty said, her eyes widening. May laughed and nodded her approval, sneaking another glance at him.

"Go and talk to him!" May said encouragingly, watching Misty look to the floor in shyness.

"No, I don't think I can," she said, smiling subtly. "What's he doing?"

"Looking at you," May said, smirking knowingly.

"Seriously," Misty said, grinning from ear to ear. Biting her lip, she managed one last glance and smiled shyly at him. He returned her smile and then looked away, engaging himself in a conversation with someone nearby.

"I'm gonna head to the loo," Misty said, standing up from her seat. "Are you coming?"

"Sure, why not?" May replied, putting her drink down. "I need to check that I'm still clean."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked confusedly.

"It's my time of the month," May said quietly, looking around her nervously. "And I'm wearing a white dress."

"You're an idiot, May!" Misty said, half laughing at her friend's stupidity. "Come on, let's go and check you're not leaking anywhere."

"Thanks, Misty!"

Shortly after checking their appearance, Misty and May returned back to the marquee. Instantly, they noticed that their seats had been taken, but what caught Misty's eye the most was that the boy she had set her sights on had now moved from where he was before to somewhere even closer to them.

_Just go up to him._

Deciding to ignore May for a brief second, Misty confidently walked up to the seat that was still free next to the boy and sat down, nodding her head at May. Following suit, May sat next to Misty and gave her an encouraging smile, pretending to be preoccupied by her drink.

"Hey," Misty said, smiling softly. The boy turned to face her and looked pleasantly surprised, smiling back at her.

"Hey," he replied, a playful smirk tugging at his lips. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you," Misty said, the butterflies returning in her stomach. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, it's not too bad," he replied, relaxing in his seat a little. "What about you?"

"It's okay, but I don't really know anyone," Misty said, half laughing.

"You're not from around here, are ya?"

"No, I've just travelled here from Kanto. I got here yesterday."

"Seriously," he said, raising his brows. "Who are you with?"

"This is my friend May," Misty said, introducing her. Almost immediately, May perked up at the sound of her name and put on a bright smile. "She's travelling out here with Drew, the guy over there."

"Oh yeah," the boy said, watching Drew down a drink. "I've known Drew for a while."

"You have?" May asked, quirking an eyebrow. "I've never seen you around before."

Rolling her eyes at May, Misty smiled again and gave the boy a suspicious look.

"What's your name?"

"Gary," he said coolly, sitting back in his seat. "Gary Oak. What's yours?"

Misty stared at him blankly. It couldn't be – could it?

"Misty, Misty Waterflower," she said, a slight blush covering her cheeks. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Professor Oak, would you?"

"Sure am," Gary said, looking a little bemused. "You're the first girl that hasn't recognised me."

"No, I didn't," Misty admitted, hitting herself on the inside – how could she not recognise Gary Oak, her best friend's major rival? "But I could say the same for you."

Gary looked at her perplexedly.

"I'm Misty Waterflower, gym leader of Cerulean City," she said, smirking slightly. "I used to travel with your biggest rival."

Gary's mouth dropped open.

"_You're _the Misty that used to travel with Ash Ketchum?" he asked, disbelief washing over him.

"Sure am," Misty said, copying Gary's bemused expression from earlier. "It's been a while."

"Sure has," said Gary incredulously. "What are you doing out in Unova?"

"I'm here on vacation for a month," she said. "I'm also visiting my sisters. They live out here now."

"Oh they do, huh?" Gary asked, looking impressed. "I should've guessed. Their shows are _huge _out here."

"What about you?" Misty asked, curiosity taking over her. "I haven't seen you for _years_."

"Just stuff," Gary said playfully, sending Misty one of his signature smiles. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head slightly, causing him to lean in closer to her – her stomach flipped again.

"I'm doing some research," he said, looking around him apprehensively. "Nobody knows. The only person who does is Gramps."

"Strange," Misty said, looking slightly baffled. "You've only just met me and you're willing to tell me something that's top secret?"

"You're different," Gary said confidently, a teasing expression across his face. "I can trust you already."

Misty grinned and looked to the floor – she felt her face heating up again. He was so cool and calm he sent her heart racing like a herd of Tauros. As she looked back up at him, she noticed that he had left his seat to welcome someone else who had arrived at the party – another girl. She felt her stomach drop and instantly, her shoulders loosened.

"Looks like he's not interested," Misty said, continuing to observe Gary hug the unknown girl. May followed Misty's eyesight and narrowed her eyes, watching the two intently. As Misty sipped her drink and looked away, May smirked – he was making his way back over towards her.

"Looks like he is," May muttered. Misty looked up and suddenly felt her heart start racing again – he had sat down in his seat and had focused his attention on her again.

"So you're out here for a month," Gary said, engaging Misty in conversation once more. "What will you do once it's over?"

"Go back to Kanto and start running the gym again," Misty said, her smile faltering. "I'd love to start travelling again, but there's no one else to run the gym."

"That's too bad," he said, taking a sip of his drink. "I think I'd like it if you were here a little longer."

"You would?" Misty asked, eyeing him sceptically. "Why's that then?"

"Just would," he said teasingly.

As the hours went by, Misty and Gary continued to talk to each other. Misty found it odd how she had bonded with him so quickly – she hadn't seen Gary since her travels with Ash, at that was near on eight years ago. He'd always been so arrogant and conceited – she could hardly believe how much he'd matured. Now, he was genuine, polite and _extremely _smart – she found herself asking tons of questions about his research and discoveries, and he seemed to be very appreciative that she was willing to do so. Of course, Misty was overwhelmed by the amount of research he'd done on all of the different water Pokémon there were – with water Pokémon being her speciality, Gary's words were like music to her ears, and she wanted to know more and more.

Gary seemed eager to know about _her_ life, too. He had plenty of questions about the gym and what Pokémon she had. From what Misty could register, he looked mesmerised by how she said that she'd raised her own Gyarados, and had taught it just about every trick in the book. He then moved on to asking her about Ash Ketchum, to which Misty couldn't help but smile. She loved reminiscing on old memories, but unfortunately for Gary, she couldn't really say how Ash was recently – she hadn't spoken to him herself in a good few years.

After what seemed like hours, Misty and Gary were interrupted by a very concerned looking May – she shook Misty's arm and started pulling her up from her seat.

"May, what's the matter?" Misty asked apprehensively.

"Drew's gotten into a fight with the host's brother," May said quickly, dragging Misty through a crowd of people. Misty's eyes widened and she picked up her pace, completely forgetting about Gary for a moment. As she went outside, she noticed that Drew was having a full blown argument with the host, a young, pretty looking girl who evidently looked like she was about to cry.

"Just leave Drew, get out of my house, you're not welcome to my party anymore!"

"Shut up, it was your ass of a brother! _He_ was the one that started on _me!_"

"I don't care if my brother was an ass Drew – _you _were the one that started a fight with him so leave, just get out!"

Misty and May observed the scene cautiously – if either of them said anything bad, they'd be chucked out, too. May went up to Drew and desperately tried to calm him down – he continued to shout at the young girl and tried pushing May away, completely ignoring May's fatal attempt to get him to stop. A few of Drew's friends jumped in and joined May, pulling him back.

"This doesn't look too good," a voice said from behind Misty.

She turned around and felt her body tremble – she'd completely forgotten about Gary. He'd decided to follow her out and see what was going on, and by having his presence behind her, Misty felt protected. She silently laughed to herself – she was so stupid, it wasn't as if anything would happen to her. Maybe it was the fact that Gary towered over her even when she was in heels, and that he stood close enough to her so that their bodies were touching. Either way, she wasn't complaining.

"Come on, let's go back inside," Misty said after realising that the argument had settled down. Drew and the girl had come to some sort of deal which made her sigh with relief – she honestly didn't want to leave; not now she was having such a good time with Gary.

As they made their way back inside, Misty found herself stumble slightly over the grass – it wasn't exactly the best ground to walk on in heels. She felt a hand appear on her waist and instantly realised it was Gary's. Her stomach flipped again and she gave him a brief smile – he was such a gentleman. She'd even noticed that he'd always hold the door open for her, he'd always let her walk in front and he'd always pull the seat out for her whenever she went to sit down. She'd never been treated with such respect, and Misty couldn't help but stare at him in awe – what had happened to him?

"It's so weird how I'm gonna be starting the New Year in Unova," Misty said, looking around her at everyone dancing.

"Why's that?" Gary asked, giving her a questioning look.

"I've been waiting to come out here for a _long _time," Misty explained, leaning in a little closer to him. "I've never really had a good start to the New Year before, but this is going to be different."

"Well, it looks like they're getting ready to start the countdown," Gary said as a few people started making their way outside. "Shall we join the others?"

"Sure," Misty replied. She made her way over to May and grinned, sitting herself down.

"So, how's it going?" May asked deviously.

"Great," Misty said, biting her lip. "The weirdest thing is that I've known him for eight years."

"Seriously," May said, giving Misty a questioning look.

"It's Gary Oak," Misty said, glancing at him once more. "He was Ash's first major rival."

"Shut up is that Gary Oak," May said incredulously. "How did I not recognise him? He's near on _famous_, Misty!"

Before Misty could reply, she noticed that everyone had started making their way outside of the marquee. Her and May followed suit and huddled in a small group along with Drew and his friends. Misty saw Gary walking around to a few other groups, chatting away – he obviously hadn't spoken to them all night.

_I wonder why._

"Get ready to countdown, everybody!" a random boy shouted, getting a cheerful reaction from everyone.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!"

_This is it_, Misty thought as she looked up at the sky.

"Six! Five! Four! Three!"

_Here we go._

"Two! One!"

Misty smiled with glee – that was it. She'd started the New Year off in Unova, and for a split second, she felt as if she was in a dream. She looked around her and noticed that everyone was cheering, congratulating others and wishing them all a Happy New Year. She glanced over to May and saw that she and Drew were sharing a New Year's kiss – her smile faltered slightly.

_I wish I could have a New Year's kiss…_

"Happy New Year, Misty," a voice said.

She turned around to find Gary approaching her, a large smile on his face. She grinned at him and embraced him in a hug, breathing in his scent – he was just so perfect.

"Happy New Year to you too, Gary," she said, looking up at him. They remained in the same place as Misty pulled out of their hug, but Gary continued to hold his arm around her waist – she bit her lip in anticipation.

"Did you get a New Year's kiss?" Gary asked, looking down at Misty.

"No," she replied bashfully, disappointment evident in her tone. She looked back up at him and got caught in his eyes – he smiled serenely at her and then time seemed to stop.

He kissed her.

Her eyes widened as she realised what was happening – she returned the kiss, still stunned, and instantly, thousands of butterflies started flying around her stomach. It was short and sweet, yet the amount of passion Misty felt was enough to tell her that it wasn't just any kiss.

As he pulled away, she continued to look up at him in astonishment. His eyesight never left hers as he laughed – it was so hypnotising she could hardly concentrate.

"Yes, Misty!" Drew shouted a few feet away, his arms wrapped around May. "Go on, Gary, kiss her again!"

And that was it – Gary's lips crashed onto hers, and for what seemed like eternity, she couldn't get away from him. Her hands cradled his face as she felt Gary's arms snake around her waist. She'd never felt so secure and content with anybody before, and she couldn't believe that in such a short amount of time of getting to know someone, her feelings were so strong. After breaking off the kiss, Misty and Gary looked at each other and smiled – she then rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, taking in everything that had just happened. His hold on her got tighter and she felt his hands move from her waist to her behind – she didn't mind. Every now and again, Gary would stroke her arms, sending endless amounts of joy through Misty's body.

Around them, people were continuing to celebrate, congratulating each other and wishing their Happy New Year's. Misty grinned to herself and looked back up at Gary – then, bravely, she lent in for another kiss. Gary immediately responded and took it further, continuing to kiss her passionately.

"Happy New Year, Gary!" someone shouted from behind them. Gary broke off the kiss and smiled – Misty couldn't help but watch him in wonder.

"It's a great start to the year so far," he said, resting his forehead against Misty's. She smiled deftly and closed her eyes – the moment was just so perfect. She still couldn't register that she was here, in the Unova region, kissing Gary Oak, her best friend's biggest rival. She'd never considered Gary to be someone she'd _ever _have feelings for, but tonight proved her wrong.

Gary then squeezed Misty's hand and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back in a moment."

Misty nodded and watched him walk away – she couldn't help but smile as she watched him hug his friends and wish them a Happy New Year. As she turned to May and Drew, she felt her face heat up furiously – Drew looked completely smug, and May looked somewhat proud.

"I _knew _you were gonna get a New Year's kiss!" Drew said cockily, playfully punching Misty on the shoulder. She embarrassedly looked to the floor but she had to thank him – it if wasn't for Drew, she wouldn't have even gone out tonight. Drew was the one who had snagged her an invite, and if he hadn't of been able to, she never would've met Gary again.

_And to think I nearly didn't come._

"I've got to go now, Misty."

Misty felt her heart drop.

"Okay," she said disappointingly, taking Gary's hand. With her other free hand, she held his chin and kissed him – she didn't know if this was going to be the last time she'd ever see him. He kissed her back with passion and cupped her face, sending shivers down her spine. They stayed like that for a while, and giving her one last embrace, Gary gave her one last smile.

"Will I see you again?" she asked desperately, hope in her eyes.

"Of course you will," Gary said reassuringly, his expression content. "I'm not letting you get away _that _easily."

She laughed at his humour and stared after him, the world around her suddenly coming back into view. As she watched him disappear, she reached up to feel her lip.

One night – that was all it took.

Throughout the whole journey home, Misty couldn't stop herself from blushing – everything seemed so pretty and full of life. Her face had started to ache from where she was smiling so much, and her eyesight became distant and glazed as he filled her mind.

One night was all it took for her to fall completely in love with him.

* * *

Author's Note:

This turned out to be _a lot _longer than I expected. I really enjoyed writing it, though. As I said before, this was an idea that had been in my head for a while, and I thought it would be a good way to try and get me back into writing.

This story was based on something that I actually went through, so I hope you all enjoyed it – maybe some of you can even relate to it. Either way, leave me a review to let me know what you think and I hope you all enjoyed it!

I hope you all have a great start the New Year, and I hope that the New Year brings you nothing but positivity.

Many thanks,

Charityx


End file.
